Learning the Basics
by AoBatora
Summary: Rin gets expelled from another school and is forced to attend True Cross Academy with his over-achieving younger brother, Yukio. This is his last chance. If he gets expelled one more time he will be sent out of the country and separated from Yukio. This is the last thing the younger twin wants. Can Rin manage to stay out of trouble at his new school? Rin x Shima and Yukio x Ryuji
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey. This is my first fan fiction. I decided to write about Ao No Exorcist because it's my second favorite anime! Sorry that it's short. I know it's starting off a little slow but it'll get better, I promise! None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Kazue Kato. The rating is T for now, it'll change because this will be a MxM story. If you don't like, don't read please! Enjoy :3. _Italics are thoughts._ AU  & OOC.

* * *

 **Trouble on the First Day**

Rin stood at the gates of his new school, peering at the three story building with his younger twin brother at his side. Is this going to be his final school? He hoped so. "Nii-san." Rin briefly glanced at his brother, waiting for him to continue. "Ano," the younger male shifted, "if you get expelled from this school too, you'll be sent away, so please, please try not to get in any trouble?" Yukio looked at Rin hopefully as the elder bit his lip and gave a slight nod. "Okay, well let's get going." He tugged on his brother's sleeve and made his way toward True Cross Academy.

The halls of the school were mostly empty. _I knew nobody would be here at this kind of time._ Rin sighed silently. "Yukio, where is the office?" At the mention of his favorite place in the school Yukio smiled and gestured to a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. "Just up those stairs." "Why is it on the second floor?" Yukio looked at Rin's puzzled expression and giggled. "Does that even matter, nii-san?" The elder grumbled and slowly followed his confusingly excited brother to and into the office.

As he entered his name was heard from a room off to his left. "Okumura Rin?" It was a male's voice. "Yes, I have his schedule right here. May I ask why he's transferred here a month into the school year?" "Um..the..principal knows why. Thank you Mr. Tsubaki!" With that, Rin watched as his younger brother came stumbling out of the room. He stood up and left the office with his brother on his trail, holding his hand out with a single sheet of paper. Rin scanned the paper. "Are you in any of my classes?" Yukio shifted and folded his arms. "Nii-san I told you that due to my grades I was made a second year student. Don't you listen to me when I talk to you at –," The raven-haired teen tuned out his brother and looked past him to see a student glaring straight at him. The guy had a mess of brunette hair with a big streak of blonde in the front and was accompanied by two other males. One had a mop of light pink hair and the other had, well, no hair.

"NII-SAN!" Rin's attention was pulled from the bigger male and his posse as his younger brother slapped his chest. "This is exactly what I was talking about! I'm going to the library. Good luck finding your way around." Yukio turned up his nose and walked away, leaving his brother slightly shocked at his outburst. Rin's eyes traveled back to the brunette-blonde boy as he openly laughed at him. He could have sworn the he heard him call him an idiot and his face burned as he swiftly turned away from them and walked up another flight of stairs to the third floor.

He looked out of the windows as he strolled pass to the last flight of stairs and noticed that more students were filing into the school. _Guess school is about to start soon._ Checking his watch, he realized there was about 15 minutes left before the first bell rang. _I should be looking for my homeroom class…_ Just as the rebel was about to turn around, he spotted another flight of stairs. _But I'm on the top floor…? Oh! That must be the roof. Hn, I have enough time to catch a nap._ Rin darted up the stairs and threw the door open, confirming his suspicions. Before him stretched the roof of the school with ledge outlined by a tall fence. Rin walked out onto the roof and sat beside the small building, getting comfortable in the shade. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, swiftly falling asleep.

 **Two Hours** **Later**

Rin shifted and squinted his eyes as a bright light interrupted his nap. He sat up abruptly, ready to argue until he realized that it was the sun, hanging over his head. _Oh. It's just the sun._ False relief washed over the twin before his breath caught. _Shit! The sun's that high?!_ Checking his watch Rin realized that it was now 10:15, the break time for the first year students. _Okay! I have math in the next five minutes...I only missed two classes. I can make this work!_ He tried to convince himself. _God, Yukio is going to kill me._ Rin picked up his backpack and rushed down the stairs while looking at his schedule. _Math, math, math. Ah! 3-C, right on this floor!_ He looked around frantically and saw Class 3-A. He ran pass that class and the one that followed to find his math class. He slid the door open and quickly took an empty seat to the back just as the bell rang.

As if on cue the door nearest the teacher's desk slid open and in walked a woman who looked no more than 20. She had a big bust and bizarrely colored hair. The teacher gave the class a bored look and she looked around the room at each face, a smirk appearing on her lips when her eyes landed on Rin. "Okumura." Rin stood up from his slouched position in the chair. "Yes ma'am." "I'm surprised you came, your first and second period teachers said they hadn't seen you today." The class' gaze shifted to Rin and he avoided everybody's stare. "I, uh. I just. Well,-" "I don't care. Come introduce yourself to your class." His eyes trained on the floor as he walked to the front of the classroom and stepped up. "Um, my name is Okumura Rin. I am 15 years old...and I transferred from, well. That doesn't matter." Rin bowed his head to his classmates. "Please take care of me." He looked up at the faces of his classmates and immediately noticed the pink head of hair he saw earlier, in the seat beside his. Why hadn't he noticed before? He also didn't miss a pale girl with blonde hair staring at him intently. A blush crept up her face at being caught staring and she looked away quickly. _I might not like this class so much,_ he thought as he took his seat and the class went by quickly with the busty teacher rambling on about equations Rin knew nothing about.

A few minutes after the bell rang a crackling sound was heard over the P.A. System. "Good morning, Academy. Please pardon the interruption but Okumura Rin please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Okumura Run to the principal's office. Thank you." More crackling before the system went dead. "Shit," Rin grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters. They belong to Kazue Kato.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if there are any mistakes :). Oh, and I know in the show TCA isn't public, but it is in the AU. Also, the character Rin meets in this chapter is one that I made up. Hopefully there are no actual anime characters who look and act that way ^_^'. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Meeting Kimi**

I watched as Yukio paced from one side of my room to the next, gnawing on his bottom lip. He'd been doing this since we got home about two hours ago. I still don't know what happened in the office, seeing as Yukio had gotten there before I had and was already having in a heated discussion with the weird clown principal.

 **Earlier That Day**

I took my time walking to the office, dreadfully aware of what Mephisto wanted to speak to me about. I brought the nail of my thumb to my lips and nibbled on the end nervously. Yukio told me to stay out of trouble and this is what I do. _I'm really the worst brother ever._

Vice Principal Tsubaki was leaving the office as I reached the top of the stairs. "Ah, can you hold the door for me please?" I rushed to the door and he turned to me, giving me a dry look. "Okumura, I assume? The rebellious one." My teeth clenched immediately, but I'm in enough trouble as it is. "It's Rin."

I stepped inside the office and looked toward the door labelled 'Principal'. The secretary nodded her head toward the door and I cracked it slightly. "-delinquent behavior at my school Okumura!" "He's not..," I heard my younger brother face palm, "can't you just give him detention? Please, Phisto." I withdrew, slamming the door back closed and ran out of the office. _Shit! Is he trying to expel me already?!_

I made sure that I was on time for the rest of my classes that day and that I paid special attention. I can't be separated from Yukio.

 **Present Time**

Yukio turned to me suddenly, face red with anger. "Nii-san, how…why? Ugh!" He dropped to his knees and started shaking uncontrollably. "Yu-yukio?" I knelt beside him on the floor and reached to caress his face. "Don't touch me!" He looked up at me and my heart broke at the sight of the tears streaming down his face. I stood up and clenched my fists looking at him. "What did Principal Mephisto say?!" It was his turn to stand up. "Does it matter?! I should've known you wouldn't have taken this seriously! Just how much do I mean to you, Rin?! You said..you loved me…that I was the best brother you could ever ask for!" I looked away from his expectant eyes.

"I do. You know I do..and you are, Yuki." I laced my fingers through his and pulled him into a hug. "I do love you, Yukio. It's just…we got up so early this morning and-," A sigh left my twin's lips and he sniffled, wiping furiously at his eyes. "He…he said he'll give you a week of detention…that's all." My jaw dropped. _That's all?!_ "As opposed to?" "Expulsion." "Shit. Why is he being so tough on me?" "Big brother. You came to the school a month late and on your first day you skipped two of your classes. He's doing you a favor." My lips twisted and I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, anytime you get in trouble again, I'll get you out of it. Anything…to keep you beside me." My face turned tomato red and Yukio giggled lightly before holding my face and giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. It was just one of the many ways he showed his affection. We always did it when we were younger but apparently only I grew out of that. "I've got homework, Nii-san. I'm going to sleep right after, so good night." I watched him leave and fell back on my bed. _Geez. A week of detention?_

 **The Next Day**

Yukio and I got to school a little later than the day before, which I was grateful for. Of course, though, he complained about not having enough time to study and ran off to the library. What is with him?

I huffed and decided to walk around the school building. I passed a tennis court, a pool, a baseball diamond and a track. _Damn. And this is a public school?_

Large doors caught my eye and I stalked over to them and pushed them open. Inside was a basketball court with polished floors and bleachers on either side. I don't particularly like basketball, but anybody would be lucky to play on this court. A few moments later the bell rang and I cursed under my breath. _What was my first class again?_ I quickly pulled out my schedule and read the bold lettering. "Gym. Lucky me," I grumbled.

 _Where was the locker room again? I know I passed it but-._ My thoughts were cut short as I bumped into somebody. I stood my ground, but they fell. "S-sorry," the person squeaked. "Oh, it's my fault. I wasn't looking…" When I looked down my breath caught. Staring up at me shyly was one of the most beautiful males I'd ever seen in my life.

I held my hand out and he took it. _Soft…_ He caught me staring and used his silver hair to hide his lilac eyes. "U-um, I'm. Are you lost?" When I didn't answer immediately he started stuttering again. "I-I mean because, um, I know you're new because I haven't seen you around! Not, not that I'm a creep who watches people or anything but, oh kami. I'll shut up now." I laughed warmly and he blushed.

"It's okay, you're right. I am lost. Can you show me where the locker rooms are?" "Locker rooms?" His eyes locked on mine. "You have gym first? Me too! So I guess Mr. Angel is your homeroom teacher?" I smiled as I noticed him getting more comfortable. "Yea, he is." "Mine too!" He laughed genuinely. "Hey, what's your name?" My classmate stopped laughing and a faint blush appeared on his face again. "Um, it's…Kimiko." He said under his breath. "Huh?" "It's Kimiko." He seemed to be speaking even softer that time. "What?!"

"KIMIKO!" A voice boomed from behind us. "Stop talking to that freak and let's get going to gym, ne?" The pink haired male in my math class was the owner of the voice. _Great. He must be in my homeroom too._ "F-freak!? D-don't call Rin a freak, Shima!" "What? You found a new guy to fall in love with this week?" Shima laughed. "Yea, and it's your brother, push off!" My angry words were directed toward the new arrival. The other male simply sneered as he walked pass us with the big guy from yesterday and baldy. "What's his problem," I asked Kimiko. "He just think he's the big boss of the first years is all." The smaller male giggled and I smiled. "Well, the locker rooms are this way. Don't wanna get in trouble again right?" Kimiko stuck his tongue out at me and ran off in the direction the other guys went. I gasped playfully and ran behind him. This term surely will be an interesting one.


	3. Chapter 3

I got my first review, yaaaay! Thank you for the advice abnegation218 =]. I guess it's because I write the story right off of the top of my head before I post it ^_^'. And yes, it is Rin x Shima. I'll try not to rush it anymore.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Ao no Exorcist characters, however Kimiko is an original character.

* * *

 **Gym Class**

Kimiko and I got to gym a few minutes late and coach Neuhaus made us run three laps around the basketball court. If I didn't know any better I would think he had it out for me, and the eye patch didn't help to ease my thoughts. "Okay, class. Now that Okumura and Makoto are done with their laps, let's get started. Today's class is going to be dodge ball. Fun, right? Girls, you're going to do swimming with Michelle." The girls filed out of the gym and the guys groaned. _Dodge ball, huh? This'll be fun._

We were separated into two teams by coach, who obviously had his favorites that he put against his..not-so-favorites. I rolled my eyes at the fairness of it and glanced over at Kimiko. His lilac eyes were downcast and he was convulsing. I skipped over to him on the other side of the court. "Are you okay? You're shaking!" "I-I, um, I'll be okay." "That's not what I asked you. What's wrong?" "I just. Well, I'm not the most athletic person a-and Shima's looking at me like I'm a target." It must have taken everything he had for him to stand up for me before class. "Don't worry!" Kimiko looked up at me, taken aback. "I won't let you get hit, that's a promise!" I flashed my crooked smile at him and he sent a smaller, uncertain smile back at me.

As soon as I got back in my place coach Neuhaus blew the whistle and everybody ran to the white line in the middle of the court. I got a ball and immediately sent it to the bald guy who usually wears classes. Konekomaru? I don't know. It hit him in his gut and he thanked me with his eyes before practically flying to the bench. I smirked and barely dodged a ball as it whizzed right beside my face and hit one of my teammates. I quickly regained composure, looking at the assailant. It was the big guy. Ryuji was it? The ball bounced off of the guy and went right back to his feet.

I got too cocky. I clenched my fist and a ball was handed to me from Kimiko. "Hit him, Rin!" Nodding, I turned back to Ryuji and threw the ball at him. He spun around, almost like a ballerina and I stifled a laugh. We continued our personal dodge ball battle for what seemed like forever until Kimiko screamed. "RIN!" My head snapped in his direction in time to see a dodge ball flying straight for his face. _Shit._ Before I knew what was happening I was pushed into Kimiko by the force of the red devil and we slid across the gym floor.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed and looked around the room for coach just to see that he wasn't there. Kimiko grabbed my arm and started yanking me but I pulled away. "Who threw that?!" "Rin…" My attention was brought back to Kimiko and he flinched away from me. That brought me back to reality and he must've noticed. "I need to take you to the infirmary." _Infirmary?_ He yanked my arm again and we walked to the nurse's office.

"I don't think I was injured that badly, Kimi." He blushed at the nickname and held a mirror in front of my face. "HOLY SHIT! Is it broken?" I touched my nose gently and winced at the pain. "I hadn't even noticed…" "Maybe because your adrenaline was pumping? You looked like you wanted to kill Shima…" "Shima threw that? What's his problem with you? This is bullying!"

Kimiko bit his bottom lip and looked away from me. "Well…I guess it's because of my past with Shima." "P-past?" I couldn't help but stutter. "Not Shima Renzo! Shima…Kinzo." _Kinzo? Who the heck is that._ "It's his brother. Obviously, right?" Kimiko chuckled darkly and looked down. I laughed nervously. "Right, duh." _I'm stupid._

"Well, what happened with him?" I looked at my new friend. "We…we used to date." Kimiko closed his eyes and tensed up. What for? Who knows? I raised my eyebrow. "And?" "O-oh. I thought.." "I am not a homophobe, Kimi." I twisted my lips and he relaxed. "What else?" I pried. "Well, we were together for a while and it was a secret from everybody..then Kin thought that it would be a good idea to at least tell Renzo." I nodded slowly. "But it wasn't." He shook his head no. "After we told Renzo he got…angry. He started shouting and calling us fags, homos, you know? Hurtful things like that." My heart started to ache.

Kimiko huffed. "Long story short, Renzo had been interested in me from the 8th grade but he never told me…" My jaw dropped. "Renzo's…gay?" I asked myself more than Kimiko. He chuckled softly and nodded. "Hard to believe right?" It was my turn to nod. "So he only called you those things out of anger…" "Yea. All of this happened last year, in the 9th grade and he's still holding it against us, or rather, me. Kinzo is his brother he must've forgiven him by now."

"But I don't get it. Before gym he seemed like a friend of yours, until you stood up for me." Kimiko sighed. "I guess he doesn't want us hanging out?" "But why not? Does he still have feelings for you?" The smaller boy shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Okumura Rin?" A lady I assumed to be the nurse poked her head in the door. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was, well it doesn't matter where I was. Come to this bed and we'll get you patched up." She gestured to the bed closest to the window and I did as I was told. "I'm going to head to next class. I'll tell our teacher what happened. See you later." With that Kimiko left and the nurse tended to my wound.

After she left I started to think about Kimiko's story. _Why wouldn't he want Kimiko and me hanging out? He has to still have feelings for him! I'm going to get him to admit that._

 **Later That Day (Kimiko's POV)**

It's last class and Rin still isn't here. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, looking at my hands.

"Makoto, read the next paragraph please." My eyes trained on my English teacher as he gave me a knowing look. "U-um, which paragraph are we on again?" He sighed. "Nevermind. Just please, pay attention in class. You may be at the top but this is material that you are unaware of." "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

I heard a snicker from my left and I didn't even have to look to know that it was Shima. _Maybe I should confront him…_ My thoughts ran away from me as the last bell rang. The English teacher said something about homework but I wasn't really paying attention. I headed straight for the infirmary.

"Rin!" I slammed the door open to see Rin staring at me from the bed with wide eyes. "Huh? Is something wrong?" He was eating a bowl of porridge. I snickered. "No, nothing grandma." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "The nurse made this for me." He started eating again and I smiled, noticing the new bandage across his nose. "I'm just pulling your leg. How long do you plan on being here though? I wanted us to walk home together." He looked up at me again then gave me a goofy grin. "We can go now!" He put down the porridge and got out of the bed as I watched.

"I gotta get my things from out of the locker room! Meet me at the front of the school?" I nodded and followed him out of the room before we went in our opposite directions. I walked to the front of the school.

I waited for about a minute before Rin came running out. "Let's go, Kimi!" I'm not sure why I got used to the nickname so quickly. But I guess I don't mind it. "Wait, we don't even know if we live the same way!" I followed his retreating figure. "Well, if we don't I'll walk you home then I'll go home, deal?" I caught up to my new friend and laughed. "Deal."

* * *

 **But what about Yukio, Rin? smh. He doesn't learn. Looks like another lecture for Rin tonight! Thanks for reading =)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry. I know it took me a while to update and this is super short on top of that but I wanted to give the people who read this story something. :c Sorry again.

* * *

 **Yukio's Day (Part 1)**

 _Sigh. Can Rin be any more considerate? That's sarcasm by the way._ I looked around the entire school twice but I didn't see hide nor hair of my older twin. _I'm sure he left me. I'll just get my things and leave._ Making my way back into the building I shook my head. _It wouldn't make sense to chew him out for this. He probably just..forgot about me._

As I walked up the first set of stairs I heard a few distant voices, but I couldn't put faces to them so I followed them. When I saw the clique of three I stopped in my tracks. They looked familiar for some reason but I couldn't remember why right now.

"Hey!" I was a bit shocked that the big guy with the blonde streak was speaking directly to me. "Y-yes," I replied, cursing under my breath at the fact that I stuttered. He walked right up to me. "You're that Okumura guy who skipped 10th grade, right? You must be really smart! My name's Suguro Ryuji but you can call me Ryuji." I couldn't help but turn a bright shade of red at his boldness. "I-I'm..um, call me Yukio."

"O-okay," he replied with a less noticeable blush on his face. "Is Bon blushing?!" I looked behind him to see his pink-haired friend snickering at him. "S-shut up, Shima! Geez." The bigger male looked back at me and I looked at him. We were about the same height, but I knew for a fact that I was younger than he was.

After a while of staring I shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of my neck. "How can I help you?" He turned a darker shade of red when he realized he had been staring."Oh! Sorry, well. I was wondering if you could. You see..my grades..they've been slipping and honestly, it's harder to understand some of the material we've been learning. So could you maybe..tutor me?" I was dumbfounded.

"Me?!" I didn't intend to sound so surprised, it just slipped. "If you don't want to, that's fine! Sorry for-." I gripped his wrist as he turned to leave. "It's not that I don't want to…It's just that I'm not sure how much help I can be to you." A smile was instantly plastered on Ryuji's face. "I'm sure you'll be a great help! So when would you like to start? Do you have anything to do? Is this afternoon okay? Your house or mine? Maybe yours, my room is kind of a big mess. I'll go get my bag okay? Get your things too! The front of the school, five minutes!" He ran off in the opposite direction.

My head spun from all of his questions and excitement. I shook my head then continued on to get my things before waiting at the front of the school for my new pupil who came out not a second later.

"Hey. Which way to your place?" I glanced at him briefly and just started walking. He followed behind me. "You don't talk much, do you?" I looked at him again before turning my eyes back to the path before us. _It's not that…_ "That's okay. I'll talk enough for both of us. I guess I should probably properly introduce myself, ne? My name's Suguro Ryuji, I'm 16 years old. I'm a year under you, so I'm your kohai. Even if I'm older. Um, I really like ice cream and macadamia nut cookies. But not pie. I don't have many friends either. Just the two guys you see me with. Everyone else either thinks I'm a bully or I'm too big to approach. I don't mind though. Uh, I like to get good grades. I'm really serious about school, I have to prove something to someone very important to me. And, hmm..let's see." He looked up, tapping his chin. _Geez. I didn't expect him to be such a chatterbox._

Just as he was about to start up again we were outside of the apartment. "We're here."He looked up at the building. "Oh, okay." I walked upstairs to Rin and I's door and went inside after unlocking the door. He was upside down on the couch watching something silly on the television with a few books and papers scattered on the floor.

"I'm home." He rolled over onto the floor and stood up. "Yukio! Sorry for-,"Rin's eyes travelled to Ryuji, "leaving you…?" "I'm over it. We have company, but we'll be in my room studying so cook for three tonight." I left the front room with Ryuji in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't think people would actually like the story ^_^'. I'm so sorry. This is probably going to be short too because it's the rest of the same day. I know it's a bit uneventful now but things will pick up soon! Probably in the next chapter. :D

* * *

 **Yukio's Day (Part 2)**

Ryuji and I went into the room Rin and I share. He took a seat on the floor and took his backpack off before he started to dig around in it. I turned to him from putting up my things. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" "The bed's made up so neatly. I don't want to mess it up." I mentally rolled my eyes. "It's going to get messed up when I sleep in it tonight anyway." He nodded and sat on the bed, taking out a few text books and I sat across from him. "What would you like to go over first?" "Um...maybe English?"

A few hours passed with us going over a few different subjects until he was comfortable with more of the material. I stretched and yawned. "Are you tired? I can leave now." "No,no it's fine. I'm actually more hungry than anything else. Let's go eat." We left the room and went to the kitchen where Rin seemed to be finishing up some dish.

"Hey guys. So I made homemade beef and vegetable ramen. I did dessert too but its just some banana pudding. Nothing too extravagant!" He was smiling really hard, proof that he was proud of the meal he made. "Thank you, Rin." We all sat around the small dining room table we had after getting our share. "Itadakimasu!" Rin wasted no time and dug right in.

"So, Ryuji was it? Do you remember my first say at TCA? You know, when you called me an idiot?" I glanced briefly at Rin before kicking his leg under the table. "Be nice, he's our guest." Ryuji laughed loudly. "Yes, I do remember actually." Rin glared at him. "Well, what was that all about? One day you're calling me an idiot and the next you're coming home with my brother?!" "You did something idiotic so I called you an idiot. That's all. It's not that it was specifically "problem child Okumura Rin". I would've done it to anybody." Rin huffed and finished eating his food.

"Yukio, I have to leave soon. I'm letting Renzo and Konekomaru come for me. Is that okay?" "Why wouldn't it be?" I couldn't help but blush at him asking my permission. "I mean, it's not my apartment so I wanted to be respectful." "It' alright. Thanks for asking." He nodded and I played around with my noodles. _He's so weird. I wish I knew what was up with him._ I looked up to steal a glance at him and caught Rin staring at me. I quickly looked back down into my bowl. _Dinner is longer than usual tonight._

About half an hour later there was a light rapping on the front door. "I'll get it!" Rin rushed to the door and opened it, neglecting every safety guideline ever. In the doorway were Ryuji's friends. "You," Rin pointed and shouted.

 **The same moment (Rin's POV)**

I looked at who was behind the door and it was Shima and Konekomaru. "You!" I pointed at Shima. "Why don't you want Kimiko and I hanging out?!" He looked taken aback before he regained his composure and growled a bit. "I don't care what you two do." "You're lying! Why were you so mean to Kimiko then? Do you still have feelings for him?!" His face turned the same shade as his hair. "Wh-who-?! I'm going to kill Kimiko tomorrow! Bon, let's go, NOW!" Ryuji brushed by me with his things after waving bye to Yukio and they started to leave. "Wait, I'm not done talking to you!" I went to follow them but Yukio grabbed my arm effectively stopping me. "Rin, why didn't you finish your homework?" He held up a few papers. "I..um. I got busy!" "Busy my ass! Finish your homework now!" I groaned aloud and trudged to the table to finish my homework while Yukio locked the door. _I guess i'll have to wait until tomorrow. I hope I get to school before Kimiko because I maaaay have just put him in some deep shit._


End file.
